Sueños enlazados
by Circe-Arista17
Summary: Así como dice el título. Premoniciones del futuro, relatado antes de que Pepper se diera cuenta que Tony era Iron Man. ¿Es posible que dos personas sueñen con ellas exactamente en un lugar, hora, y día? Pues es unas preguntas que yo me hago diariamente en mi tiempo libre. Osea antes de ir a dormir.


_**Nota de la autora: Bien, oh me picó la lombriz de las ideas xD y se me ocurrió que Pepper y Tony soñara con ellos. Por cierto esta historia fue antes que Pepper se diera cuenta, qué Tony era Iron Man. Y son como un tipo de sueños premonitorios entrelazados.**_

_**Sin nada más que agregar, que: Iron Man: Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece. Pero mi habilidad de redactar historias fue heredara de mis ancestros. xD**_

_**Frase famosa: "Mi esfuerzo es mi fortaleza" –Han Se Gyeong, Cheongdamdong Alice.**_

* * *

Sueño de Pepper

La luz del sol emanaba un calor abrazador, sobre la arena blanca y fina, y sus rayos eran reflejados en el agua transparente y cristalina. El sonido de las olas romper con las rocas era muy tranquilizador de escuchar. A pesar que hacía un calor incesante, era acompañado con una brisa fresca, haciendo que las palmeras se inclinen con una hermosura tropical. Era el paraíso. "Pero, ¿Por qué no se siente real?" –Preguntó Pepper, agachándose a sentir la sensación húmeda de la arena mezclada con el agua de mar. Luego pensó. –"Esto no puede ser un sueño, ya que lo siento tan real. –Se dijo a sí misma. Se levantó mirando directo hacía el sol, se maravilló al verlo tan resplandeciente.

En el horizonte, pudo observar que se acercaba un objeto, el cual podría decirse que resplandecía como el mismo sol. Al darse cuenta de quién era, frunció el ceño. –"¿Qué hace Iron Man en un país tropical?" –Se preguntó la pelirroja. Se quedó parada allí observando y preguntándose el porqué de la presencia de Iron Man en este lugar.

Sueño de Tony…

– Señorita Potts! ! ! ¡Cuidado!–Exclamó Iron Man dispuesto a disparar al villano que se encontraba detrás de ella. Aproximándose donde se encontraba, Pepper al darse cuenta que Iron Man iba a chocar contra ella, por inercia se agachó, logrando evitar el inminente choque. Se cubrió con sus manos su cabeza tratando protegerse del golpe. Al darse cuenta que, estaba intacta, abrió sus ojos y se levantó dándose la vuelta para poder visualizar al Caballero de hierro. Se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de mediana edad, tirado y a la par de él se encontraba el arma que iba a ser utilizada en su contra.

…

– ¡Uff! Eso estuvo cerca… –Mencionó el hombre de hierro. Giró para encontrarse con la mirada de sorpresa de la joven. – ¿Usted se encuentra bien? –Preguntó amablemente el héroe. Pepper tan sorprendida de lo que sucedió, asintió atónita. –Bueno eso es un alivio. –Dijo Iron Man disponiéndose a marcharse del sitio. Cuando estaba punto de hacerlo, una mano la detuvo.

–¡Espera! –Exclamó la chica. Iron Man volteo a ver a la joven. Con preocupación. – ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? –Iron Man se detuvo a contestar la pregunta, pero no si antes bromear un poco.

–Ya la estás haciendo. –Dijo arrogantemente, esto hizo a la joven fruncir el ceño nuevamente en disgustó de su broma. –Lo siento, no lo pude evitar. Bien adelante con tu pregunta.

–Bien, me intriga saber ¿Cómo sabías que yo estaba en peligro? ¿Cómo me conoces? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo sabía que yo me encontraba aquí? –Preguntó sin rodeos.

–Pues… –Dudó en contestar el héroe. –Un amigo suyo me advirtió de que tenía problemas.

– ¿Amigo mío? ¿Quién? Podrá ser… –Se preguntó a sí misma en interrogante. Tony dentro de su armadura, no pudo evitar sonreír, al ver a Pepper tan concentrada por saber.

Sueño de Pepper…

–Yah, mis amigos no saben que yo estaba aquí. –Gritó Pepper, haciendo que Iron Man se ponga en defensiva por el grito. – ¿Me está tratando de tomar el pelo? –Preguntó esquizofrénica. –Además, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que conozcas a mis amigos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres alguien que conozco? –Preguntó, Pepper confundida. Iron Man, dejó caer sus hombros en derrota y suspiró.

–Está bien, me atrapaste… soy… –En ese momento sonó el despertador.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién?... –Pepper dijo en los pocos segundos que le quedaba del sueño. – ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó Pepper, levantándose de golpe. –YAH…. Estaba a punto de decirme su identidad. ¿Por qué me despertaste? –Dijo agarrando el despertador y tirándolo a un lado. –Ahora nunca sabré la identidad secreta de Iron Man. –Dijo agarrando sus cabellos en fatiga.

– ¿Identidad secreta? –Preguntó su padre que ocasionalmente pasó por el cuarto de Pepper. Pepper al escucharlo, sonrió torpemente a su padre.

–No es nada papá, solo fue un sueño nada más. –Dijo Pepper un poco avergonzada. Virgil, se encogió de hombros y murmuró algo antes de bajar a la cocina. –"Adolescente"–En ese momento Pepper, se volvió acostar y suspiró haciendo un puchero. –Estaba cerca… pero... ¿Por qué su voz me era familiar? –Preguntó Pepper.

Sueño de Tony….

–Yah, mis amigos no saben que yo estaba aquí. –Gritó Pepper, haciendo que Iron Man se ponga en defensiva por el grito. – ¿Me está tratando de tomar el pelo? –Preguntó esquizofrénica. –Además, ¿Cómo puede ser posible que conozcas a mis amigos? ¿Quién eres? ¿Eres alguien que conozco? –Preguntó, Pepper confundida. Pero vio su cara cambió de repente como si ya tuviera la respuesta. Ella chasqueo sus dedos. – ¿Gene? ¿Happy? ¿Rhodey? –Preguntó Pepper viendo detalladamente la reacción que podría tener Iron Man –Ya sé… quien eres… Tú eres Tony. ¿Verdad? –Preguntó muy sorprendida y enojada. – ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –Esto hizo a Iron Man a sobresaltarse tropezando con una piedra que estaba por allí haciéndolo caer. Está caída sí que le dolió.

–Ashh… –Dijo despertando de su sueño, sobándose su cabeza. –Eso sí que dolió. –Dijo abriendo sus ojos. Al ver que era un sueño, suspiró con alivio. –Gracias, a Dios que solo era un sueño. Pero… será mejor decirle antes que se entere por sí misma, no quiero que esa parte de mi sueño se haga realidad. –Dijo levantándose ante el llamado de Roberta para el desayuno.

* * *

_**Bien, otra historia corta. Añadidas a mi colección, espero que haya sido de su agrado, por el momento esto es todo lo que puedo ofrecer, por mi ausencia en fanfiction. Agradezco mucho haberme levantado bien temprano para redactar esta historia. Comente, acerca de esto. Sé que es algo inusual e inexplicable el tema de los sueños premonitorios o los sueños entrelazados. Ya que por coincidencias, pueda que lo que soñamos en un instante sea casi igual a lo que sueñe a otras personas, solo que puede que haya un final diferente. Por eso me animé a escribir sobre esto.**_


End file.
